


The Bravest and the Fiercest

by JayDiamond001



Series: Zuka Zama [1]
Category: The Lion Guard (Cartoon)
Genre: Building Plot, Comfort, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Disney, Emotions, Friendship, Growing Up, Hurt, M/M, Ship, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Timeskip, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayDiamond001/pseuds/JayDiamond001
Summary: Kion, the strong leader of the Lion Guard. Bunga, a reckless free-spirited honey badger. They're best friends and work together to defend the Circle of Life.But, what if a certain badger begins to catch feelings later on through the years? Will a certain lion ever notice?
Relationships: Bunga/Kion (The Lion King)
Series: Zuka Zama [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140230
Kudos: 2





	1. The Incident

Kion laid in the soft grass of the savanna, replaying the event of the latest mission they went on. Even though it was all set and done, the young lion couldn't get over it. The Guard was tasked with stopping a runaway herd of zebras charging near the cliffs. But the only thing Kion took from the mission was Bunga almost falling off one of the cliffs. 

Anyone who knew Bunga was aware of his crazy antics. This wasn’t the first time his best friend threw himself into danger; but this was the first time that Kion was shaken up about it. He understood that it was just Bunga being himself, but it did nothing to ease his worry. The only thing that kept him in where he lay was the knowledge that Beshte was looking over the honey badger back at the lair.

Beshte kept watch over Bunga, who was supposed to be taking it easy. Just like Kion, he was also still on edge about what the honey badger did, but he was determined to keep his eyes and Bunga and make sure that it wouldn’t happen again. Though in that moment he was scared, but now that he was back in the comfort of the lair, Beshte looked back on that moment and grinned. 

“Hey, Little B,” Beshte said. “You were pretty brave to throw yourself into the herd of zebras like that.”

“Ah, it was nothing,” Bunga smiled, waving his paw. “I’m just glad I stopped them before we all went over that cliff!”

The story was already making rounds through the Pride Lands. Soon many knew about the honey badger’s exploit. How he jumped from atop a tree onto the back of one of the charging zebras, and jumped to the next and the next until he made it to the one leading the panicked stampede. From Bunga’s own retelling he described himself tugging on the ears of the lead zebra until she stopped. The problem came after the larger animal came to a stop along with the rest of the herd. She stopped so quickly that Bunga was thrown off, flung into the air. He hit the ground harshly and rolled right over the edge to the cliff, to everyone’s horror. 

“If it weren’t for Kion and Fuli you probably wouldn’t be here right now,” Ono pointed out, literally dropping in on the badger and hippo’s conversation. 

“And the way Kion kept apologizing…” Beshte shook his head and sighed. “I don’t understand why he blames himself. It wasn’t anyone’s fault.”

“Yeah…” Bunga nodded. Kion was the first one to pad up the cliff face and Fuli came after. To their relief Bunga managed to grab hold of a root growing from the cliff’s rock.. As carefully as they could the two felines got him back onto the ground and Bunga thanked them. But it was Kion who was apologizing. For what, Bunga still wasn’t sure.

“He’s just worried about me, that’s all. It’s not everyday that you watch your best friend slam into the ground and tumble over the edge of a cliff,” Bunga shrugged. “It was pretty fun. Just for a little bit.”

“No wonder they call him Bunga,” Ono muttered to himself, flying out of the lair and into the open sky. 

Almost as soon as the egret left, Fuli came speeding in. “Hey guys,” she panted.   
“Heya, Fuli,” Bunga greeted. “Thanks for saving me back there.”

“Your welcome, Bunga. You should really be more careful next time,” the cheetah advised. She took a moment to catch her breath. “Hey. Where’s Kion?” she asked, taking a look around. 

None of the other Guard members had any idea where their leader was. Upon returning to the savanna he told them that was going to tell the King what happened. It had been some time since then and there was still no sign of Kion. 

“We don’t know, Fuli,” Beshte said. “We’ve been here waiting for him. Should we go out and search?”

“Nah, it’s okay,” Fuli said. “I can find him faster on my own. See ya!” She turned around and bolted out of the lair, leaving the hippo and honey badger alone once again. 

“Kion and Fuli work well together,” Beshte thought to himself aloud. “It’s like it comes naturally to them.”

“You alright, Little B?” He asked his smaller friend. 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Bunga nodded, climbing on top of a flat rock and resting on top of it. 

“Great. I’m gonna take off too,” Beshte said, already making his way towards the lair entrance. “I’ll come back to check on you later.”

“Alright. See ya, Big B,” Bunga called after the hippo. With all the other Guard members gone, Bunga was left all alone. 

With nothing else to do, Bunga thought about what Beshte said. 

_Kion and Fuli work well together? Well, she can’t work better with him than I can! Nobody knows Kion better than me! And I’m gonna find him right now and prove it!_

Bunga huffed to himself and stood up from the rock. He jumped off of it and ran out of the lair. He knew that he was supposed to stay put but Bunga was sure that Kion would be so happy to see him that it would slip the lion’s mind.


	2. Pep Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunga notices Kion is feeling a bit down and he is determined to make the lion feel better.

Bunga hummed to himself as he walked the familiar path towards Pride Rock. The sun was high in the sky but there was a gentle breeze in the air. It made a smile spread over his muzzle that everything was so great outside. Even though he was getting closer to Pride Rock there was something that caught his attention. It was the voice of Fuli. 

Following the noise, Bunga ran into the savanna and through the tall grass. Upon getting closer he could clearly hear Fuli laughing and Kion saying something back to her. He pushed through another clump of grass and saw Fuli standing tall while the lion laid in the grass. 

“Okay, this is my last offer. You get up and come back to the lair and I’ll let you win a race against me. I’ll even let you brag about it,” Fuli said, planting his paw into the dirt below. 

“I'll pass, Fuli.” Kion was absently staring at the clouds passing by, not even glancing at the cheetah.

“Fine, whatever,” Fuli huffed, stomping off and away from the lion. Bunga stayed where he was and waited until he was sure that the cheetah was gone. He couldn’t help but grin, knowing that Fuli failed to even get Kion’s attention. 

“Hey, Kion!” Bunga called, jumping through the grass. “Are you alright?”

Kion’s ears flicked and his gaze shifted towards the honey badger. Upon seeing Bunga, the lion gasped and scrambled to his paws. Another wave of satisfaction crashed over Bunga. Any doubts he had about their bond was washed away. But it didn’t last upon Kion nearly tackling to the ground. 

“Bunga! I’m so sorry! I was the one who told you to climb the tree and stop the herd. If I’d had known you could have died I would have never told you to do it. You could have almost been killed!” Kion rambled, looking away in shame. 

“Kion! Kion, stop!” Bunga said, stomping his paw into the dirt just like Fuli did. “Kion. Look at me. I’m just fine.”

Reaching forward, Bunga gently placed his paw on the lion’s muzzle and guided his gaze upon him. Kion took a deep breath and looked the honey badger up and down. 

“It wasn’t your fault, Kion. I would have done it even if you told me not to. And you know that,” Bunga said. “It’s what being part of the Lion Guard means to me.”

“Bunga, I just--”

“No! Kion, look at me!” Bunga growled, holding Kion’s face with both of his paws now. “You’re the fiercest in the Pride Lands. You can’t keep doubting yourself every time something goes wrong. I’m fine. And no one blames you.”

“Hevi kabisa…” Kion sighed, lowering his head and ears. “You’re right, Bunga. I can’t give up every time something goes wrong. I’m the leader of the Lion Guard and I’m gonna try harder to be the lion the savanna needs me to be.”

“That’s the spirit! And like I always say: Zuke Zama!” Bunga yelled, smiling wider than he ever had before. “See ya, Kion. I gotta get back to Hakuna Matata Falls before dinner.”  
Kion watched as the honey badger scampered back through the tall grass, leaving him alone once again. “Okay, see you later…”

Bunga was back to humming to himself, feeling a lighter bounce in his step, as he returned back to the Falls. The sun was starting to sink, bringing the sunset along with it. It had been a long day for the honey badger and he could feel his stomach growling. All Bunga could think about was getting back to his home and finally getting something to eat. 

It took a little while longer until Bunga finally made it to the falls. The first thing he encountered was a clump of bushes rustling all on their own. Getting into a low position, Bunga growled and dived into the bush. With a grunt and yelp, he came tumbling out of the other side. There he saw his uncles, Timon and Pumbaa, eating grubs from underneath a fallen log. 

Pumbaa used his tusks to lift the log, exposing all the wriggling creatures underneath. Timon worked quickly to scoop as many as he could, shoving some into his mouth and tossing others into Pumbaa’s.

“H-hey! Save some for me!” Bunga yelled, jumping to his paws and running towards his uncles.

“You’d better hurry up and catch them before they get away!” Timon laughed, scooping up a group of brightly colored beetles. Bunga rushed forwards, snatched up a worm and slurped it down. 

Before the badger could reach down and pick up more bugs, his nose picked up a distinct scent. He sniffed at the air and walked around, seeking out the source. 

“Hey, Bunga? You found something?” Pumbaa asked, releasing the log. 

“Ooh, whenever Bunga’s nose starts going that means there’s something good nearby,” Timon beamed, following close behind the badger. 

“I think it’s… B-but it can’t be…” Bunga growled hungrily through each bout of sniffing. 

He led Timon and Pumbaa to a rotten stump surrounded by thick bush leaves. The stump bark was covered in holes and the bark itself was soft upon being touched by the badger’s claws. Bunga sunk his claws into the bark and with a heave he tore a chunk of it off. 

“It is! Termites!” Bunga exclaimed. Thousands of tiny termites scurried out of the stump, trying to get away. 

“Get em!” Timon shouted. All three of them worked together to collect as many of the insects they could. It was soon that they were all feasting on the termites and once they were done with that the only thing left for them to do was continue their hunt for even more bugs. 

It was hours after that Bunga made himself a nest of leaves and laid on his back, gazing at the stars. Above him was a sea of stars, some connected to look like other animals. “Hey, that one kind of looks like Kion,” Bunga whispered to himself, pointing to a constellation that looked like a small lion. 

_I wonder if Kion is looking at the stars, too. If he is; I hope he sees a badger like me up there,_ Bunga smiled at the thought. 

Thinking about Kion made him think about his time in the Guard. There was so much fun he had with Beshte, Ono, and Fuli every day. But of all the members of the Guard his favorite was his best friend, Kion. He was sure that if the lion wasn’t the leader of the Guard, he wouldn’t have wanted to join in the first place.

_One day I’m gonna do something big and impress him big time,_ Bunga grinned to himself, thinking about what he could do until he fell asleep.


	3. A Guilty Hunt

“Ooh! A black beetle! I haven’t had one of those for a while,” Timon marveled, watching the insect crawl slowly up the trunk of a tree. 

“I saw it first!” Pumbaa yelled, charging towards the tree. Timon jumped in front of the warthog and stretched his arms out, making Pumbaa skid to a stop. 

“I got it!”

“No, I do!”

“No,” a third voice said, reaching for the beetle and plucking it off the trunk. 

“No…” Timon and Pumbaa groaned, watching Bunga crunch on the desired insect. Timon was especially horrified to see the badger smacking his lips and licking his paw. 

“That was mine!” Timon shouted.

“But _I_ got it,” Bunga countered, placing a paw on his hips. 

“Yeah, but… You know I wanted it,” Timon huffed, placing his own paws on his hips as well. 

“Aw, c’mon, Uncle Timon. It was just a one bug,” Pumbaa said in an attempt to calm the meerkat down. 

“I can just look for bugs on my own if it’s such a problem,” Bunga huffed. 

“Fine then!” Timon yelled. 

“I will,” Bunga growled as he stomped off. 

“No one’s stopping you!” Timon countered before Bunga disappeared behind a bush. 

Timon turned back and walked off towards the springs. “You coming? It’ll be dark soon.”

Pumbaa looked back at the bush hesitantly that Bunga disappeared behind. With a final sigh Pumbaa followed his mate towards the springs and their nests. 

Bunga continued to stop through the jungle until he made it to small waterfall trickling water into a shallow pool that glimmered even under the setting sun. 

“Uncle Timon is so unfair!” Bunga yelled, kicking a pebble into the running water. “I didn’t even know he wanted that stupid bug! Well, maybe I did know he wanted it… But it’s not my fault he was too slow!”

The honey badger continued to breath heavily but he stopped and noticed his surroundings. There was a constant noise in the background thanks to the water spilling from above. Bunga looked down at the shimmering current of flowing water. His breathing slowed and he took a moment to just watch the water and listen to it as well. 

There was another noise nearby that Bunga’s ears flick. For a second he thought that it was just his imagination until the noise was heard again, this time just a little bit louder. 

“Huh?” Bunga whispered, looking up from the current. But all he saw was a small mouse scurrying back and forth, a small seed held in his paws. “Oh, it’s just a mouse.”

The honey badger’s attention was now on the mouse chewing on the outer shell of the seed, attempting to get something to eat. Bunga decided to watch it for a while, figuring that it would distract him from his frustrations. But there was soon something else that drew his attention, his own growling stomach. He had only just began to eat when he first scarfed down that beetle. Now his empty stomach was telling him that he needed more than just that. 

Bunga’s focus was once again on the mouse, watching it just scurry around and look for more seeds. Instinctively the badger licked his muzzle and wondered what the creature tasted like. 

_No,_ Bunga thought. _I’m only supposed to eat bugs like Uncle Timon and Pumbaa. But… I’m a honey badger. I can have more than just tiny bugs._ Bunga started to back away, but shook his head in self protest. _Aw, forget what they said. They’ll never know. It’ll be just this once. Zuka zama, right?_

Acting on innate instincts, Bunga crouched low to the ground. As quietly as possible, he crept closer and closer to the distracted mouse. It had it’s backed turned and it’s focus was on the finding more seeds. The honey badger took advantage and launched himself at the smaller mammal. The saw him and tried to escape but it was too late. 

There were no thoughts going through Bunga’s head as he dealt a hard bite to the mouse’s neck. The first bites into the flesh was the best thing he ever tasted. But it was after Bunga was his fill that his senses returned to him. He looked away from the remains, feeling nothing but solid guilt. Instead of looking at the mouse, Bunga’s focus was on his own bloody paws. At this point he his heart was beating quickly. His body was trembling but he didn’t realize it. All he could think of was the fact that the mouse was just trying to live it’s life and now it’s gone because of him. 

“No… I didn’t mean to do it. No matter how good it tasted I…” Bunga turned around and dashed towards the current of flowing water, placing his paws. A shiver ran through him starting at his now soaked paws and up his arms. He kept them there until he couldn’t see any trace of blood on them anymore. 

The first thing Bunga did after cleaning his paws was turn tail and run. He had no idea where he was actually going to go, all that Bunga knew was this his uncles weren’t going to like it. It wasn’t hard for him to imagine how upset Timon would be when he found out that his nephew hunted and killed something bigger than a bug. There was no telling what would happen next. In Bunga’s mind he envisioned Timon banishing him from the Falls and Pumbaa being absolutely terrified of him.

His running brought him out of the jungle and into the savanna. Bunga his pushed himself to keep going, through the grass just taller than him. Whatever lied ahead of him was blocked by it all, but the honey badger didn’t care about things like that. With another push through a clump of grass, Bunga ran into something soft, but sturdy. 

“Ow...Bunga?” asked a familiar voice. Bunga looked and met his gaze with none other than Kion. 

Bunga gasped and jumped to his paws. “K-Kion!” He didn’t realize it but at the moment he was shaking like the last leaf clinging to a branch. Bunga also didn’t realize that Kion noticed this. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? Were you being chased by something?” Kion asked, peeking over the grass. Bunga couldn’t help but notice a hint of worry in the lion’s voice. Knowing that Kion was still looking out for him allowed Bunga to calm down enough to actually think. He tried to come up with some kind of explanation but nothing came to mind. 

With a gulp, Bunga grit his fangs and prepared himself to tell the truth. “I didn’t know what I was doing! It was an accident! I was just really mad and hungry! I just went for it and the worst thing about it is I don’t even feel bad about it! W-what’s wrong with me?!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Bunga, slow down… Just tell me what’s wrong,” Kion said in a calm and slow tone. 

“I killed and ate a mouse! I still don’t know why I did it…” Bunga said, starting to pace back and forth. 

“Bunga. It’s okay. Here, I can help you,” Kion said. A smile spread on his muzzle as he turned around. “Uh, Dad?”

The sound of rustling grass was heard as the king steadily approached. “Yes, Kion? What is it?” 

“Bunga has a serious problem,” Kion stepped closer to his father and whispered the dilemma into his ear, much to Bunga’s dismay. 

“Ah, I see. Believe it or not, Bunga, I’ve been through this too. There was a time when I was young and hunted a zebra that wandered into the falls. Even though it is a part of the Circle of Life I still felt ashamed for what I did.”

“It was exciting in the moment…” Bunga admitted, keeping his gaze low. “But it just felt wrong after that. Uncle Timon told me that I should only eats bugs and--”

“Oh, I see what’s happening. It was the exact same thing that happened to me,” Simba smiled. He stepped forward and crouched low enough to meet the honey badger at eye level. “Timon is a meerkat, right? Sure they eat bugs mostly but they eat mice and rats too. He and Pumbaa chose to eat bugs and only bugs and he freaked out when he saw me with the zebra.”

Simba stood tall and stepped forwards. “Come with me, boys. We’re gonna settle this all over again.” Kion and Bunga followed behind the king on the path back to Hakuna Mattata Falls. 

“So, what are we gonna do when we find them?” Bunga nervously asked. Simba did not respond, his stride didn’t falter either. All Kion and Bunga could do was keep close behind as they crossed into the jungle and padded towards the heart of it. Eventually they ran into Timon and Pumbaa near the hot springs. 

“Simba! What are you doing here?” Pumbaa greeted, bouncing towards the lion. 

“Hey, Pumbaa. I came here to talk to Timon about something,” Simba stated. He was glad to see the warthog again after some time. 

“O-okay,” Pumbaa nodded. “Timon, we have guests!”

Timon came out of a bush and gasped at the many animals before him. “Oy vey… What’s this all about, Simba? It’s the middle of the night.”

“This is about Bunga” Simba said firmly. 

“Oh,” Timon winced, crossing his arms. “What did he do?”

“No, it’s more of what you did, Timon.”

“Me?” the meerkat scoffed. 

“Let me ask you something. Have you ever let Bunga eat anything besides bugs?”

“Why would he need to?” Timon scoffed. “We have more than enough of them here.”

“Timon, I know that you’ve made your choice on what to eat. But Bunga should be able to make that choice for himself. He’s a honey badger and it might be better for him to eat more than just bugs. I know that you’re not entirely comfortable near predators but I think we can both agree that Bunga is different…”

Timon thought for a moment and nodded in understanding. His gaze shifted to the honey badger standing alongside with a thoughtful look on his muzzle. 

“Now, Bunga,” Simba said, turning to face him. “You have to understand that you, like all predators in the Pride Lands, have a great responsibility of hunting for what you need rather what you want.”

“Of course! Yeah...as long as Uncle Timon is okay with it…” Bunga said, looking to his uncle. 

Timon saw the look of uncertainly on the badger’s muzzle and he just couldn’t take it. “Alright, alright. You can hunt if you want. I’m sorry for making you feel like you did something bad.” Pumbaa shoved the meerkat with his tusks and gave a huff. “And...I’m sorry for getting upset with you over a bug…” Those words seemed so satisfy Pumbaa, who backed off with a grin on his snout. 

“Then I, Bunga, promise to uphold the Circle of Life and only take what I need,” Bunga stated before the King and Prince of the Pride Lands. 

“I know you’ll do great,” Simba smiled. “You’re different from most other honey badger’s I’ve seen. They’re usually aggressive and keep to themselves. But you, Bunga, you’re the complete opposite. You’re gonna do just fine, especially with these two looking after you.”

“What can I say? Hakuna Mattata,” Timon grinned, bringing Bunga in for a hug. “Now how about we finally get some sleep?”

“Alright, Uncle Timon,” Bunga yawned. “See ya tomorrow, Kion,” he waved to the departing lion and soon joined his uncles in a makeshift leaf bed, lying peacefully under the stars.


	4. Wet Season

The wet season came upon the Pride Lands, bringing about non-stop rain that poured for days on end. The previous wet season was started the same way and so did the wet season before that. Most of the Pridelanders were tucked away in their respective caves, burrows or forests that they lived in. The entire land watched the rain fall and the clouds above rumble. All anyone could do was wait for it all to pass. 

Inside the Lion Guard lair Kion sat just outside the entrance, watching the raindrops land on the ground and plants outside. The other Guard members were all deeper within the lair, waiting out the storm. Ono used this as down time to preen his feathers, Beshte was peacefully snoring and Fuli kept to herself, clearly annoyed about everything becoming cold and wet. 

Kion himself enjoyed the rainy season. It brought more water the Pride Lands, making temporary watering holes that gave animals more places to get a drink. For the lion cub there was something oddly hypnotic about watching the endless droplets falling to the ground. He especially loved the sound and smell of it all. The gentle drops and patters along with the rich smell of watered plants made Kion consider taking a nap himself. 

In the back of his mind he was still aware. _With this much rain, anything could happen._

“Aah!” Kion’s thoughts were interrupted and he looked for the source of the noise. Right next him was Bunga, with his tongue out, drinking the rain droplets that fell just outside the cave. “Mm, I love the smell of rain,” Bunga smiled, taking a moment to stretch before turning his attention back to the weather. 

Kion could agree on that. There was something about everything touched by the rain. It made all the plants and flowers smell fresher. It as if the rain refreshed all that it touched and made it young again. Even the trees and shrubs could become intoxicating. 

The lion’s gaze was now on the sky above, darkened by thick, gray clouds. He decided that the rain was best enjoyed with his other senses. He closed his eyes and breathed in the wet air. Hearing the dripping from the roof of the cave brought about the idea of the other Pridelanders watching the rain from afar just like him. But there was something else. Something besides the distant rumbling and the cascade of raindrops. For a moment the cub considered that it was just is imagination, but he heard it again. 

“Hey, do you guys hear that?” Kion asked everyone else, lifting his left ear. 

“No. What does it sound like?” Fuli questioned, rising to her paws. 

“I don’t know. It’s kinda hard to hear over the rain,” Kion admitted. He stood up as well and padded towards everyone else with Bunga following close behind. 

“Do…you guys hear something?” Beshte yawned, opening one of his eyes. 

Now everyone was on high alert, getting up and padding towards the mouth of the cave. They were all straining to hear something over the rain. “I think it’s...someone...yelling?” Kion said with uncertainty. 

“Yeah, I think I hear it, too!” Fuli nodded, lifting her own ear. “It’s someone calling for help!”

“Then we gotta get out there and help him,” Ono stated, pointing his with out of the cave and towards the pouring rain.

“Can you fly in this weather?” Kion asked with a hint of concern for his friend. 

“I don’t know. But if there’s someone in trouble...I’m gonna take the risk!” Ono huffed, flaring his wings.

The other Guard members were surprised by Ono’s sudden determination and confidence. 

“Well, you guys heard the bird. Let’s get out there!” Bunga said, bouncing in place. It was clear to see that the badger was hoping for something that would get them to spring into action. Even Fuli was a bit glad to have something to actually do, even if meant getting soaked in the process. 

“Till the Pride Lands end!” Kion growled, charging out of the cave first. 

“Lion Guard defends!” The other yelled, running after him. 

Each of them launched themselves into the rain. The droplets came down a bit softer and the wind died down just a bit. It was if nature itself was holding back just long enough for them to save the day. Kion was thankful for this. If there was someone out there in trouble, now was the time to save them.

Ono shakily lifted himself over the others. Using his amazing sight, he saw right through the rain and found the source of it all. It was Mtoto, the young elephant. He was trapped in a slow moving cascade of mud. 

“Kion! It’s Mtoto! He’s stuck in the mud just up ahead! There’s a lost of it and it’s moving!” Ono squawked over the rain. “Hapana! We have to do something!”

Kion nodded and he acted as a guide for Bunga, Beshte and Fuli while Ono guided them all through the weather. 

“Help! Help me!” Mtoto cried helplessly. 

They came upon the river of mud sliding slowly across the land. “There must have been a landslide nearby,” Ono explained, coming to land on next to the rest of the Guard members. 

“Don’t worry, Mtoto! I’m coming!” Beshte launched himself into the mud. It was thick and heavy, threatening to carrying him off just like the young elephant. “T-twende Kiboko!” the hippo bellowed, pushing against the torrent of mud, towards Mtoto. 

“Beshte!” Mtoto cried out. “I’m over here!” Just a few yards away Beshte could see a trunk and pair of large, flat ears just barely poking out of the mud. It was clear that he didn’t have much time. 

“Guys, I need your help! Mtoto’s sinking! I won’t get to him fast enough!” Beshte called to the others as trudged through the mud as quickly as he could, still determined to find a way. 

“Kion, what are we gonna do?” Fuli asked, padding up to stand alongside the lion. The mud was obviously thicker and deeper than they thought. Though it slid slowly across the land, it was strong enough to rival Beshte. 

“Zuka Zama!” Bunga yelled as he threw himself into the mud. His smaller body was completely swallowed within an instant. 

“Bunga!!” Kion yelled. He was about to fling himself into the mudslide but Bunga ressurfaced, gasping and even gagging a bit. 

“I’m...I’m alright!” Bunga yelled. With all the strength he had, the honey badger literally swam over to Mtoto. The slow moving substance had a harder time making Bunga’s smaller body stick. Upon reaching the young elephant, Bunga took a deep breath and dived under the mud. He pushed against Mtoto, hoping that he could at least push the elephant upwards. 

He succeeded a good amount and Mtoto’s head and front legs resurfaced. Kion stood by watching and waiting for Bunga to resurface. Beshte made his way to Mtoto and guided him towards the edge of the mudslide. Fuli helped get them all back onto the firm grass but none of the registered to the lion. His heart was nearly pounding out of his chest as another second went by and there was no sign of the honey badger. With a bout of gasping and choking, Bunga finally resurfaced and made his way back to solid ground. Kion rushed forwards to help him out of the mud. Fuli help Beshte get the young elephant on his back. 

“Mtoto, are you alright?” Beshte asked. 

“Yeah. I...I was crossing the river on the fallen log. There was this loud noise and all this mud came at me. I fell off the log and got stuck in the mud. Thanks for saving me,” Mtoto smiled. “Thanks, Beshte. And thank you, Bunga!”

Beshte was still panting but his ears wiggled at being thanked. But Bunga was still lying on the ground, not moving at all.

“Bunga? Bunga?” Kion called, prodding his best friend with his paw. 

“I’m fine…” Bunga mumbled through the grass. Kion helped the honey badger up. Bunga struggled to even stand on his paws and leaned against the lion for support. 

“Yeah, I don’t think he’s okay,” Fuli implied, a look of concern on her own muzzle. 

“Fuli’s right. You don’t look so good, Little B.”

“It’s alright guys, I’m...fine,” Bunga chuckled. He pushed himself off of Kion and managed to take three steps before falling to the ground. 

“Bunga!” the other Guard members called.

“Beshte, Ono. Can you two get Mtoto home?” Kion asked. The hippo and egret nodded. Ono took to the skies once again and Beshte followed his lead. They soon disappeared behind all the falling rain. “Fuli, help me get Bunga to Rafiki.”  
“Yeah, come one. It looks like he’s getting worse,” Fuli said with concern in her own voice.

Fuli helped Kion lift Bunga onto his own back. She picked the badger up carefully by the scruff and placed him on the lion’s back. Kion was soon carefully trotting towards Pride Rock. Fuli ran further ahead to tell the others and make sure Rafiki was aware and prepared. 

“How you doing, Bunga?” Kion, asked, looking back to check on the badger. 

Bunga lifted his head and gave a small smile. That smile quickly morphed into a look of nausea. He recoiled and vomited on the grass below. Kion winced upon seeing the act but his disgust quickly turned to fear upon seeing that what came out of Bunga was purely mud. 

Kion picked up his pace but still made sure to step carefully for Bunga’s sake. “Don’t worry, Bunga. I’m gonna get you there soon...”


	5. Recovery

“We’re almost there, Bunga. Just hold on a little hold on a little longer,” Kion panted. The rain had started up again, making his fur soaked. To make matters worse, the weight of the badger was really starting to get a him. His legs were close to buckling but the lion pushed through both his aching and the storm starting to brew once again. Kion willed himself to keep going, for Bunga’s sake. They were already so close to Pride Rock. 

Bunga’s weight shifted on top of him once again and it became to much for the lion. He tripped and landed muzzle first into the wet soil. Instead of making sure he was okay, Kion’s first concern was on Bunga. The badger was now muzzle first in the dirt as well. Beshte came upon them both and helped the badger up. Kion rose to his paws and aided the hippo in getting Bunga on his back. 

“Thanks, Beshte. I don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t show up,” Kion panted. 

Beshte simply nodded in response, being aware of the situation’s urgency, and charged towards Rafiki’s hollow. Kion slowly followed behind, fighting through the pain in his tired legs. It took him some time to get there and once Kion finally did he found Bunga already laying on a bed of leaves. 

“Thanks again, Beshte. I w-would have...never…” Feeling everything around him swaying and lurching, Kion tried to steady himself. But he hit the ground and his vision started to fade. 

“Kion?”

He recognized that voice as his mother’s. But he couldn’t respond at all. His entire body felt stiff, only made worse by the dry, gritty sensation in his throat. Kion opened his eyes, but everything he was blurred to the point that it was unrecognizable. He couldn’t even see that Nala was standing right in front of him. 

“Can we get him some water, something?” Nala called, her voice thick with panic. 

“I’ll get some right away,” Kion at least recognized the voice of his grandmother, Sarabi. Despite her age she was still a powerful and valued member of the pride. He looked up her as a cub and wanted to be strong just like her. 

The lion cub closed his eyes and tried to remember what exactly happened. But all that came to mind was a blurry image of something small and blue being swallowed by some kind of brown river. Kion opened his eyes once again and they finally adjusted. He looked up to see his grandmother pushing something towards him. 

“Kion,” Nala said softly. “Kion, I need you to drink this. It’ll make you feel better.”

Kion looked at the object and realized it was a broad leaf carrying water. He slowly leaned down and lapped at the surface of the liquid. The dry feeling in throat was instantly washed away. He gave a satisfied exhale and went to drink some more of the water. 

“Rest here a little longer, Kion. We were all so worried about you,” Nala pleaded. “Leader of the Lion Guard or not, you’re still my cub.”

Being soothed by his mother’s voice, Kion lied down once again and slowly drifted off to sleep. The second time he awoke brought about a much better feeling. His vision was clear and the soreness in his legs was gone. Kion looked out towards the horizon to see that sun was just starting to rise. 

“Well, good morning to you,” Simba greeted, padding up alongside his son. “You’ve been pretty busy in the last few days. The Guard saved Mtoto from the runoff and you pushed yourself a little too hard just to save Bunga.”

Kion’s expression quickly fell as the words of his father finally set in. Last few days? Saving Bunga? Something about that all seemed familiar to the lion but there was something off about it all.

“D-Dad? What happened yesterday?” Kion asked shakily. 

“Yesterday?” Simba said, tilting his head. “Kion, you’ve been drifting in and out for a few days. You don’t remember any of that?”

“Rafiki checked you both over. It seems that Bunga was poisoned by all the mud. It took some time to get it all out of his system. You were affected by the mud, too. But you were also affected by carrying Bunga and pushing yourself too far.”

Kion’s eyes stung from the light of the rising sun beaming onto him. He closed his eyes and tried to remember. He thought about Bunga and it all came rushing back to him. _Bunga. It was Bunga who saved Mtoto from being swept up in the mud. But he didn’t come back up for a while. I was scared that…_

“Bunga… Bunga? Where is Bunga?” Kion asked, his voice full of concern. From what his father told him it sounded like things weren’t going well for the badger. 

“Kion, please. Bunga is fine. He’s with Rafiki and resting like you should be. You can’t lead the Guard if you don’t get better,” Simba insisted, standing firm on the notion. 

Kion didn’t want to admit it himself but after sleeping for who knows how long he still felt weighed down and tired. _All those missions must finally be catching up to me._

He closed his eyes but his sleep felt like it only lasted mere seconds. It quickly became annoying, each time Kion closed his eyes it was clear that some time had passed but it never felt like it. Each time his eyes opened he could hear someone trying to talk to him but it never registered. It happened the same exact way but this time he awoke to his mother watching over him.

“Thank goodness you’re up,” Nala smiled. “I thought you were gonna sleep through the whole day.”

“Sorry, but none of your friends could be here. Everyone is working hard to clear the mud so it doesn’t affect any one else,” Nala sighed. “It’s more dangerous than we thought. Rafiki told me that our subjects are getting sick from it. The mud infects the earth and soil it touches there’s some watering holes it’s run off into.”

Kion applied some pressure to his paws and tried to stand up. He managed that but his legs were shaking and his breathing was shallow. Nala saw this and rushed to her cub’s side. Admitting defeat, Kion leaned against his mother’s flank for support.   
“Mom, I gotta see Bunga,” Kion panted. “I gotta…”

“I understand,” Nala sighed. “We’ll bring him here.” She gently led Kion back to the smooth rock where he laid previously. The cub watched as his mother stroll off and disappeared out of the cave’s entrance. Now left alone, Kion sighed and tried to register everything he was told. 

_The mud’s still around? It’s making everyone sick and spreading into the water. How long have I been out? I should be out there helping…_

Kion was interrupted from his thoughts by a familiar patter of paws on the cave floor. Hearing it only made him restless and excited, knowing exactly who was approaching him.

“Bunga!” Kion smiled. Seeing his best friend walking and smiling gave the lion newfound energy. Kion was happy that he pounced on the honey badger. 

“Heya, Kio. Glad to see ya,” Bunga chuckled, not even fazed by the lion’s playful tackle. 

“Heh. Sorry,” Kion chuckled, allowing the honey badger to stand up. Bunga got up and dusted himself off before looking up at Kion with a grin on his muzzle. 

“How are the others doing?” Kion asked. 

“They’re all helping get rid of that mud,” Bunga huffed, tapping his claws against the cave floor. “And I’ve been staying in the hollow. Rafiki’s been up for days trying to figure out how to deal with it all.”

Kion was left trying to register what he was told. There was many questions going through his head but seeing Bunga made him feel a bit better. 

“So, how have you been?” Bunga asked, noticing Kion’s look of confusion. 

“I’ve been asleep a lot. And really thirsty,” Kion sighed. “I’ve been fading in and out. I don’t know how long I’ve been sleeping.”

“That sounds a lot like Beshte,” Bunga sighed, crossing his arms. “He got sick yesterday and I heard that it’s harder to deal with the mud without him.”

“Hevi kabisa!” Kion exclaimed. The lion took a closer look at his friend and could see the deep sleep lines under Bunga’s eyes. The honey badger’s fur was more ruffled and unkempt than usual.

“Honestly,” Bunga yawned. “If he have to get better...Could we do it together? I really don’t wanna be alone in the hollow.”

“Sure, Bunga.” Kion smiled. He didn’t know why but the thought of having Bunga by his side made him feel better already.


	6. Fighting for Praise

It had been two weeks since Kion and Bunga were first infected with the mud. After the first week they showed signs of recovery but Simba and Nala kept the two of them inside the cave for an extra week to be safe. The entire Pride Lands was in a state of recovery but the threat of the mud had been successfully taken care off. The very same rain that caused the landslide soon returned to gradually wash away the mud that it brought. 

From what Kion and Bunga heard, Beshte was still out of commission but he was doing very well. The objective of the day was something simple, surveying the savanna. Both the lion and honey badger were all too happy to be out of the cave and into the open land once again. 

“Kion! Bunga!” Ono came fluttering towards them, landing on the branch of a nearby tree. Fuli came running in after, a small smile on her muzzle as well. 

“Fuli! Ono! Am I glad to see you two!” Bunga grinned. 

“How have things been?” Kion asked, looking around the land. Everything seemed quite and calm but the lion knew better than that. He knew that they were called out into the savanna for a reason. 

“There’s been reports from Zazu that the hyenas are trying to take advantage of the sickness. They’re hunting animals that have no chance of defending themselves,” Ono elaborated. 

“Then we gota get out there and stop them!” Kion said, standing tall. It had been a while since he took on a task as Lion Guard leader and the lion was all too eager to take it on. Ono took to the skies while Kion stalked ahead with Bunga and Fuli following close behind. 

They all knew that it would only be a matter of time before they would run into Janja, Cheezi and Chungu. Kion’s ears perked as he heard something rustling the grass ahead of them. He looked to his left and indeed saw something parting the grass and approaching quickly. 

“Guys! There’s something over there!” Kion warned, crouching low to the ground. Fuli and Bunga rushed to the lion’s side and readied themselves as well. Together they brace themselves as something brown jumped out of the grass right in front of them. 

“Kion, thank goodness!” A familiar voice heaved. 

“Uncle Timon?” Bunga asked, looking at the panting meerkat. 

Timon pounced onto Kion and clutched his chest. “Hyenas! They’re everywhere! You guys gotta do something!”

“Don’t worry, Uncle Timon. We’ll take care of it,” Bunga assured, tugging on the meerkat until Timon let go. 

“Aright guys! Till the Pride Lands ends…” Kion recited. 

“Lion Guard defends!” Bunga and Fuli shouted, running after the lion. 

All three of them rushed off, using the trail of parted grass Timon created as a guide. They ran a good few feet before they heard a familiar laugh.   
“Kion! I was just about to come back to you guys,” Ono said from above. 

“You’re a bit late for that…” Fuli commented. Ono just sighed and flown towards the direction of Janja and his crew. Their footsteps could be heard, along with screams of panic. Fuli and Bunga ran behind Kion, all readying themselves to stop the hyenas. 

“This should be easy for me,” Bunga smiled as chased after Kion. 

“Yeah, for me. I’m not the one who got sick from the mud,” Fuli said smugly. 

“Well, at least I actually did something,” Bunga countered coldly. 

“Whatever. None of that matters because Kion is going to thanking me when this is all over,” Fuli bragged. 

“Not if he’s impressed with my skills and strength,” Bunga growled, flexing his legs as he ran.

“Beshte’s the strong one. Not you,” Fuli countered, rolling her eyes. 

“You know what, Fuli? I’m Kion’s best friend. That means if he has to choose between me and you, he’s gonna pick me. Every time,” Bunga bragged before he ran off towards Kion. 

“Hmm, we’ll see about that…” Fuli growled to herself as she charged ahead to keep pace with the others.

The hyenas were in the open plains, chasing after prey animals running for their lives. They were unable to catch anything but they were having a lot of fun with the chase anyway. “Janja!! Look!” Cheezi shouted, motioning towards the tall grass. 

Janja and Chungu stopped, and looked towards the direction Cheezi pointed. Above them, Ono was circling around, letting the other Guard members know where the hyenas were. Kion, Fuli and Bunga jumped out of the grass and stared Janja and his hyenas down. 

“Ugh, great. I should have known our luck would run out eventually,” Janja scowled. 

“Huwezi!” Fuli shouted as she shot forward and pounced on Cheezi. 

“Whoa!” Janja barked, jumping back from the cheetah. 

Bunga charged forwards, coming to clash with Chungu. The large hyena pushed against the honey badger. “Zuka Zama!” Bunga grunted, knocking Chungu off balance. 

“Cheezi! Chungu!” Janja yelled. “Quit fooling around and fight back!”

“Just go ahead and try it!” Fuli shouted as she darted past Janja again. 

“Whoa! Guys, what are you doing?” Kion called after the cheetah and honey badger. They were fighting off the three hyenas separately.   
“They’re actually fighting them off...and winning,” Ono gasped, coming to land next to the lion.   
“Janja! We gotta get out of here!” Cheezi yipped as Bunga pulled his tail. 

Janja was busy trying to get Fuli off of his back. She clung onto his back, latching on with her claws. 

“Fuli! That’s enough!” Kion demanded. 

“Not until they’re running off with their tails between their legs,” Fuli growled. 

“And this time we mean it!” Bunga yelled as he dragged a whimpering Cheezi by his leg. 

“Alright!” All three hyenas howled at once. Fuli and Bunga released them, allowing them to run off without hesitation. 

“So...Kion? Who would you say did a better job?” Bunga asked.

“Yeah. And be totally honest with me,” Fuli smiled, awaiting the lion’s words. 

“Okay. Sure you two got Janja and his hyenas out of the Pride Lands, but you did it in the completely wrong way,” Kion answered, “If we just bullied them until they ran off that makes us just as bad as them.”

“So…” Kion urged. “Fuli, no more clawing. And Bunga, no more dragging others by their tails, either.”

“Alright,” Bunga sighed, his ears lowering in guilt.

“Fine,” Fuli huffed. “But I’m not following those rules when I’m hunting.”

“Deal,” Kion agreed.

“Alright, guys. Let’s head home,” Kion smiled, turning tail and making way for Pride Rock. Ono flashed the badger and cheetah a quick glance before taking to the sky. 

Bunga was about to follow behind Kion but he stopped upon hearing Fuli clearing her voice. “Hey, Bunga. I just wanted to say...I’m sorry for making fun of you; it must have been awful being sick.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, too. For making fun of you not getting in the mud, I mean. You’re lucky you didn’t get sick, Fuli. We need you around here,” Bunga apologized. The two soon made up and followed Kion back towards Pride Rock.


End file.
